Another Path
by DarkGoddess2002
Summary: A glimpse into the future makes the new Emperor change the path he was on, much to the horror of Senator Amidala.


**AN: I've never written for Star Wars and this was sitting in my computer for more than a year. No Beta so all mistakes are mine.**

**Of course I don't own Star Wars.**

It had taken so long but finally he had succeeded in his plans. The galaxy was his, and soon, very soon the Jedi would be little more than a memory. He would wipe them from history, the mere mention of them would be a punishable act. His new apprentice would see to that.

Darth Vader.

The Emperor smiled, his yellow eyes glinting with malicious glee. It had been so easy to turn the boy, far easier than he had ever thought. The boy had been born to be a Sith. His natural rage, his hunger for power, for dominance over others could not be taught. Not Maul, not even Dooku had such potential as Vader.

The Emperor's smile faded.

Such potential could be very dangerous accompanied by the sheer power the boy wielded. He had not worked for so long to simply have his apprentice turn on him like had done with his own master. And no doubt Vader's mind would turn to more treacherous pursuits soon. It was inevitable. It was the way of the Sith.

Closing his eyes the Emperor allowed the Force to fill him, show him the path he should follow to best insure he kept his rightful place.

He saw a large shadow, more machine than man, the harsh sound of metallic breathing. Menacing, cruel, without mercy, a weapon of fear and intimidation. The mere mention of it was enough to bring fear to even the bravest heart. It was glorious, beautiful. It would be the fist that would beat down any who opposed the Empire.

The Emperor's burgeoning smile faded.

It was weak. The power that Anakin Skywalker wielded would be diminished so much so that he would be nearly crippled by it. No more powerful than any other pathetic Jedi.

"This will not do." He murmured to himself.

Letting himself sink deeper and deeper into the Force he tired to understand how Vader would change into the glorious, but weakened creature he had seen.

_"You brought him here to destroy me!"_

_A stricken face, plumper with the extra weight of an expecting mother. Brown eyes confused as she looked from the dark figure to the figure that had stowed away on her ship._

Amidala. Of course it was Anakin's beloved wife. Everything came back to her with that boy.

So Amidala was going to follow after her husband and Obi Wan would stow away on her ship. No doubt Obi Wan would be the one to turn his former Padawan from a man to a machine. All because Amidala couldn't stay put like she was told.

It had always been his plan to get rid of the troublesome little senator. She had far too much influence on Anakin and the Emperor suspected she would have enough influence over Vader so there was doubt. He was patient he would never kill or even arrange to have her killed. If anything could turn Vader against him it was Amidala's death at his blade or action. No, his plans ran more towards making sure she knew what Vader had done and allow her own despair bring her down.

But now, he had to intervene he couldn't lose his greatest weapon.

Amidala could also be his weapon against Vader. A slave device, nothing so crude as what those primitives on Tatooine used, but something else. Something that even with Vader's considerable knowledge for building little gadgets could shut down. That if he even tried would kill his precious Padmé. If Vader knew that he could kill her it would quash any rebellion his apprentice might think up.

Vader would not be totally immersed in the Dark Side so long as his wife was alive. There was a certain beauty to it, no Vader would never be completely without softer emotions but if the Emperor had learned anything about his apprentice it was that he would do anything to keep his wife. She was his weakness. But she would be a weakness only he would exploit. He would put her under his protection. Padmé Amidala would be the most protected woman in the Empire.

Pulling back from the Force he contacted one of the troopers.

"Find and bring senator Amidala to my office." He ordered.

"Yes milord."

The Emperor sat back, a dangerous smile twisting his already horrible face into a mask of evil.

The Emperor watched as troopers led Amidala into his office. She was dressed casually, far more casually than he had ever seen her. It was startling actually to see her stripped of her senatorial finery. In the past he had seen her as a block to his path. She was well respected and nearly as good as political manoeuvring as he was. Many had seen her as the high ideal of what the republic stood for.

But stripped of the trappings of her station she looked like exactly what she was. A beautiful young pregnant woman who was afraid for her husband. She was pale and there were traces of tears on her cheeks.

Even to him, a man who had long ago banished any soft emotions he might have had, he could see why Vader would be willing to do anything to keep her.

"Ah, my lady." He said in Palpatine's voice.

"Chancellor." She returned in a cool tone.

"Emperor." He corrected.

He felt her anger flare and he smiled.

"But we are old friends, my dear a slip of the tongue is easily forgiven." His eyes dropped to her large belly and felt a stab of dark satisfaction when she curled her arms protectively around her belly and took a step back.

"Where are my manners?" He exclaimed, it amused him to use Palpatine's voice when he now looked the way he did. "A woman in your condition shouldn't be standing. Come sit, sit."

The trooper behind her didn't allow her a choice as he propelled her forward. Amidala stiffly lowered herself into a chair, her hands restlessly roaming over her belly.

Without taking his eyes off her Sidious opened his senses and sent a questioning probe towards the young senator's belly. His eyes flared when he was rather ruthlessly rebuffed. Sitting back in his seat he hid his wince. The child inside her instinctively protecting itself and its mother from a Force probe.

"Chan- Emperor, I am afraid I cannot stay long. I have an urgent family matter."

"Anakin is very capable of dealing with the Separatists, my lady. He is not in any danger. At least not anymore."

Brown eyes flared before she managed to school her face once again. "I'm afraid I don't understand. Anakin and I are friends, good friends certainly but,"

Sidious held up a hand to forestall any further lying. "My lady, please, we are beyond such pretty lies. I have seen the marriage contract. And since Anakin is no longer a Jedi. And as the newly named Emperor you have my full blessing to be together." He smiled and saw her shutter. "In fact it is something that I insist on."

"Anakin's not a Jedi?" She whispered.

"I am afraid not. Surely he told you of the Jedi's plot to overthrow the Republic. Anakin has remained true to his vow to remain loyal to me and the Republic."

"The Jedi are the defenders of the Republic." She whispered.

"My lady, Padmé, I have a recording proving treason. They attacked me, they nearly killed me. It was only though the timely intervention of your husband that I survived at all. I owe him my life."

There was barely a flicker of emotion before her face smoothed. "How fortunate that Anakin was able to reach you before they were able to kill you."

Sidious had to give her credit if he couldn't feel her emotions he would never have guessed that she bitterly regretted that Anakin had saved him.

"Until your husband returns I ask, for your safety to remain here as my guest."

Immediately Amidala stiffened.

"I am afraid, sir, that as kind as your offer is, I must decline. I really must go attend a family emergency."

Sidious let the coldness into his tone.

"But I insist."

"Emperor, I think it might be better for me to at least return to my apartment. I assure you I am quite safe there."

"But I know that a Jedi, Obi Wan in fact, went to your apartment. I can only assume that you are were unaware that consorting with a Jedi is now a crime. I know that Obi Wan is a friend of yours. But you must realize that you are now a target. As someone who is very close to the only Jedi who remained loyal to me, the Jedi might try to harm you to hurt Anakin. As I owe Anakin the very least I can do for him is to make sure that his wife stays safe from our enemies."

Tears traced down her cheeks. She looked so lost, so broken. Had he even a shred of kindness left inside him the sight of such a strong, vibrant woman looking so broken would have twisted his heart. As it was, he only felt a twisted sense of joy.

"So I am to be a prisoner." She said hollowly.

"Perish the thought, my dear. You will be my honoured guest. As soon as Anakin returns he will take his place as my second in command. Of course this will also make you a target for others. There are many beings that will be less than pleased about the Empire. There will be some extra security measures we will have to take to insure you are safe."

Folding his hands he tired a parody of his former self's grandfatherly smile, unaware of how grotesque it truly made him.

"There will be one extra thing that I am afraid that, while necessary, you will not appreciate."

"A slave device." She said.

For a moment he felt the unpleasant sensation shock course though him.

"Don't look so surprised I figured it out, Emperor. Anakin is powerful, if the rumours are true perhaps even the most powerful Jedi that was ever trained. By having such a strong second in command it ensures that no one will try and your new empire is safe. All beings that have power fear losing it."

Sidious almost had the urge to smile at her repeating his own words.

"You are afraid that one day Anakin will decide he doesn't need a Master and turn on you. The best way to prevent that is for you to have leverage over him. A slave device that can kill me," her lips curved up in a bitter smile. "What better way to control a man than to hold the life of his wife in your hands?"

Sidious applauded lightly, allowing the mask to drop fully away.

"Very good, my lady. It is a shame you were not born Force sensitive. You would have made an excellent Sith."

She paled slightly, looking away.

"Since you now know who and what I am is it necessary for me to make the usual tedious threats that if you don't cooperate I will torture and kill the people you care about?"

Woodenly she shook her head.

"Excellent! I shall tell my physicians to prep you for surgery. And not to worry I will inform them of your delicate condition." He allowed a smile to form. "I wouldn't want the future of my Empire to be harmed in any way."

"Are you planning to take the baby?"

"No. I am content to allow Lord Vader to raise it."

"More pawns. At least until you figure out if the baby is more powerful than Anakin."

Now after speaking to her, truly speaking to her he was glad he spared her. If nothing else it would prove entertaining to watch her struggle against her new role. And her husband. He would have to watch them closely and if, Amidala's coldness turned her husband's favour from her he would have to act quickly to put the slave device in the child. He would never understand why others became so attached to their offspring but he didn't mind using it.

"Yes, one can never have too many pawns when dealing with someone of your husband's power."

Sidious motioned for one of the troopers to come to take Amidala.

"I shall have someone bring you to the landing platform when Lord Vader returns, my child."

When he was alone once again Sidious closed his eyes, allowing the Force to fill him again as he looked into the future. Misty images, Vader, whole and unharmed leading a great army of clones, crushing any who stood against the Empire. His furious fighting was as cold and ruthless as he had ever dreamed. But not because of a cold need to dominate, but the need to get home to his family

Sidious's lips peeled back from his teeth in a vicious, victorious grin.

Vader would be the perfect Sith weapon. A man with rage to drive him, the power to dominate any opponent and two weaknesses that his master controlled. A loyal apprentice.


End file.
